Trashcan
by El loco uno
Summary: Poor Al...why is it that he's so often mistaken for a trashcan...well, today, we discover the answer...sort of...


This came to me when I watched the episode :"A Forger's Love" and the little girl called Al a trashcan and this is what spawned from it… :) YAY!…Oh, and this is my first FMA fic, so be nice. Oh yeah…GUYS! 

DISCLAIMER: --Al, Ed, Roy, and Hughes walk out and hold up four signs--

Roy: Tara Does Not

Ed: Own Full Metal Alchemist

Hughes: Or Anything That You Recognize.

Al: And I Am Not A Trashcan. --gloom--

AL!…Oh well, on with the show!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a clear night and four men were getting ready for bed. Well, two men, one boy (Ed: I AM NOT A BOY!), and one suit of armor. Yeah, that sounds about right. Oh, and for the record, Ed, if you aren't old enough to drink, you are still a boy so nyah!

"So…who gets which bed?" Maes Hughes asked his companions, looking at the three beds and the couch.

"Well, I need one of the beds because the couch and cot aren't long enough for me…Full metal, however, should fit on the cot nicely…" Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist said, dropping his bag on the bed closest to the bathroom.

"**_WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE'D BE TOO SMALL TO FIT IN A CRIB_**?" the aforementioned alchemist yelled at his superior officer.

"Brother, he didn't say that!" Alphonse Elric said, restraining his brother.

"LEMME GO!" Edward yelled, trying to lunge at Roy's neck. "I'll get him!"

"Brother, please! You can have the couch, it's as big as the beds. I don't need a bed."

"Fine…but he's still gonna get it…" Edward growled, starting to settle down. He still wasn't sure how he got himself into this. He assumed that it was all the author's doing that he was forced to share a room with Roy Mustang and Maes Hughes. Hell on Earth. Why is life so unfair?

"Whatever…I'm going to sleep." Ed said, flopping down on his bed-er, couch and falling asleep almost immediately. The others soon followed.

-------LATER THAT NIGHT, AROUND 12AM-------

Ed woke up. He realized that he was thirsty. He was very thirsty.

"I'm thirsty." Ed mumbled, getting up off of his couch. He slumped over to the sink and grabbed a paper cup. After filling it with water, he gulped in down in one big gulp. He looked around for a trashcan, but couldn't find one.

'What kind of hotel doesn't have trashcans?' he thought to himself. He wasn't a litterbug, however; and didn't want to just leave his paper cup on the counter, so he stealthily crept over to his brother, paper cup in hand. He opened his brother's chest plate, and dropped the cup in. Nobody would ever know…unless…

"Brother, what are you doing?" Al chose that time to wake up. He looked at his brother, curious as to what on Earth Ed was doing.

"Um, nothing. You're dreaming, in fact, I'm not Ed, I'm Roy, and I think you're a trashcan." Edward said quietly, trying to get the Flame Alchemist in as much trouble as possible.

"_Trashcan_?" Al said, sinking into his inevitable gloom like he did whenever people called him that.

"Yeah, now go back to sleep." Edward replied, trying to make his voice sound like Roy's.

"**_Trashcan_**?" Ed felt kind of bad for doing that to his brother, but he considered this revenge for Mustang calling him short earlier. And with that, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist went back to sleep.

----------A LITTLE WHILE LATER-----------

Al had gotten over his trashcan syndrome and had gone back to sleep. He had been asleep for a while when Roy decided to wake up and dig through Hughes' bags until he found what he was looking for: Maes Hughes' photo album. He knew Hughes was his best friend, but the constant pictures got very annoying, and he knew for a fact that Maes had about a million more pictures of Elysia at his home. He wouldn't miss these too much. He grabbed one of his gloves and put it on. Snapping his fingers, he laughed quietly and chanted something like "Burn burn burn burn…" as Maes' pictures went up in smoke.

"Ah, peace at last…" he sighed after the fire had gone out. Now he had just one problem: where to hide the evidence? Looking around, he didn't see a trashcan. He was just about to give up when his eyes locked on Alphonse Elric. He quietly snuck over to the suit of armor, and opened the chest plate. Nobody would know…unless…

"Colonel Mustang, what are you doing?" Al asked suspiciously. The colonel had already used him as a trashcan once that night.

"Huh? You think I'm the colonel? No, no, no…I'm Ed. Can't you recognize your own brother, Al?" Roy said, disguising his voice.

"Oh, well, what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing…just looking at something…oh, by the way, did you know that you look like a trashcan in the dark?" Roy said, as he slipped the ashes into Al, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"_Trashcan_?" Al sobbed, sinking back in his trashcan depression.

"Yes, now go back to sleep." Roy said, closing the chest plate, and going back to bed

"**_Trashcan_**?"

----------A LITTLE WHILE LATER------------

'Mmmm…I'm thirsty…' Maes thought as he crawled out of bed and walked over to the counter. He grabbed a cup and filled it with water. Maes rubbed his eyes and gulped it down. He looked around for a trashcan, and finally spotted what looked like a trashcan sitting in the corner of the room. It didn't even cross his mind that the trashcan was shaped like a suit of armor, and just happened to be sitting in the exact same place Alphonse was when he went to sleep. He opened the lid of the trashcan (he didn't remember it having a lid, though) and dropped his paper cup inside. Blearily, he went back to bed.

------------IN THE MORNING---------------

The group was getting ready to leave the hotel, when Hughes heard something strange coming from inside of Al.

"Hey, Al, sounds like there's something inside of you…" he started.

"Yeah…you're right…" Al replied slowly, giving himself another little shake. Hughes reached over and opened up Al's chest plate and peered inside. Inside there were two paper cups and what looked like a pile of ash. Al, being the curious child he is, looked inside also.

"Um, Ed, Colonel, how did these paper cups and ashes get in here?" He asked, standing up to his full height.

"Uh…yeah, Mustang? Why are there _ashes_ inside my _brother_?" Ed glared at his superior, trying to mask his own "crime".

"I was talking to you too, brother."

"Well, you see…" Roy and Ed started, gulping. Al was kind of scary when h got like this. "…uh…trashcan?"

All of a sudden, Al dropped in the floor in the fetal position. He was mumbling something incoherently, rocking back and forth. However, if one listened close enough, they could just make out the repeated phrase: "I am not a trashcan. I am not a trashcan. I am not a trashcan…"

FIN

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, how was that? Just so you know, I adore Al, and Ed, ad Roy, and Hughes, but this plot bunny wouldn't quit gnawing on my brain until I typed it up. So here it is. No flames please…Flames will be used for burning Roy for destroying Hughes' photo album. Got anything to say, Al?

Al: I am not a trashcan… :( --gloom--

Uh-hu…I love you, Al : ) So, R&R, please


End file.
